Legend of Kitty 3
by Tiggercat12
Summary: oh great. They did it a third time. But why HIM?
1. Chapter 1

Mako, Korra, and Bolin were on the island, just hanging out. At some point Mako had said something to aggravate Korra so now they were fighting, throwing fire at each other every so often. Bolin just watched as he normally did because he learned the hard way that it was not a good idea to get in the middle of these two when they fought.

For the past ten minutes they've been going back and forth shouting at each other and throwing insults. For some reason Korra called Mako "whiskers" in one of her insults which made them all pause.

"…You did _not _just call me that," Mako said, starting up the argument again.

"Oh yes I did, sifu hotman," she said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT," Mako snapped.

"No! It makes you mad, which helps me win fights," Korra stated.

He growled and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

Basically, one second Mako was in front of Korra, then the next…he was a cat.

It took a few seconds for them to register what happened before Mako just collapsed onto his back.

"Uh…what just…happened," Bolin asked.

"…_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT,_" Mako groaned. "These Spirits are KILLING ME."

"Oh joy, he can talk," Korra said.

"Why didn't they turn YOU into a cat," he sighed, annoyed.

"…I'm very confused right now," Bolin said, walking over. "I really want to know how the Spirits do this kind of stuff."

Mako sat up and said, "I just want to know why it happens to _us._"

Korra snorted and stifled a laugh and he shot a narrow-eyed glare at the girl. "Don't. Even. Start. Woman."

She stopped laughing, but it was replaced by a huge grin a split second later which annoyed him just as much.

"I will scratch you!" he said with a hiss.

"Hey, I wouldn't be so loud. Naga might hear you," Korra told him. She actually sounded serious about that.

"Where is Naga anyway?" Bolin asked, looking around. "Pabu's with her."

Korra shrugged and walked over to Mako. She crouched down in front of him, tapping her chin. Mako just watched her with narrowed eyes. Then Bolin piped up.

"Hey…Naga's coming."

Both Korra and Mako looked to where the earthbender was pointing, and sure enough, there was Naga with Pabu.

"Oh…crap. Mako, you might want to hide," Korra told him as she stood.

"What? Hide where?" he asked, jumping up.

"…Might be a little too late for that," Bolin said. Naga had paused and sniffed a few times. "I think she can smell a cat."

"Excuse you," Mako huffed indignantly.

Korra sighed and picked him up.

"'Ey! Put me down!" he ordered, squirming.

"Do you _want _Naga to eat you?" Korra said, brow raised.

Bolin snickered at the defeated look on Mako's face as Naga walked closer, her eyes now locked on to him.

"Aren't you going to stop her or something?" Bolin asked Korra. "Or tell her to go somewhere else?"

"I kind of want to see what she'll do," the Avatar told him.

Mako put on a shocked and disbelieving face when she said that. Korra laughed and said, "I'm kidding. Bo, do me a favor. Keep Naga distracted for a couple minutes?"

Bolin saluted and said, "Right-oh!" and went over to the polar bear-dog and Pabu. "Thanks," Korra said as she walked away.

"Okay…so where are you taking me?" Mako asked, stretching his neck to look behind her arm. Bolin had started to scratch Naga's ear.

"I'm just going to hide you for a few minutes until I can take care of Naga," Korra told him. That's not really the answer he wanted. Sighing, he just waited for her to stop walking. When she stopped, he looked down in front of her and saw a large, empty pot.

"Oh great," he huffed.

"Hush. Just stay put and I'll be right back," she told him, dropping him in. He heard her hurried footsteps as she left and he grumbled.

He was maybe seven minutes until he heard footsteps. A hand reached in and grabbed his scruff and the light nearly blinded him as his head emerged. He blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted, then he just watched Korra, his brows knit together. Bolin appeared next to her a second later with Pabu.

"Okay, so what are we going to do with him?" the earthbender asked. Korra turned to Bolin, allowing Mako to rest in her arms.

"It would probably be best to go inside-"

"NO," Mako interrupted.

"Why?"

"I'd rather not be seen by EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE."

Korra rolled her eyes and looked at Bolin, who shrugged. "I don't want to explain where we got a cat," he said. "Right…" Korra sighed.

They moved over to the shade to sit and think. Mako was released from Korra's hold and he jumped off her lap to sit in the grass.

"Okay…so what are we going to do?" Bolin asked after a short silence.

Korra huffed and leaned back against a tree. "…I dunno. I guess we could leave him out here until everyone is asleep," she said.

"Oh, joy," Mako grumbled. _Why me…_

* * *

Author's note: This was a request. It amuses me how much people like my randomness. XD


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was finally turning dark. They would be able to go inside soon. But they'd have to get Mako out of the tree first. And get Naga to stop barking.

However, that probably wouldn't happen very soon. Korra and Bolin were getting a kick out this and hadn't stopped laughing since it started.

About two hours ago, give or take, Naga had appeared. None of them noticed her (surprisingly, since she was HUGE) until it was too late to get her to turn away. In a matter of seconds she ran over, barking, nearly scaring Mako out of his…fur. On impulse, he had raced up a tree and was now crouched on the first branch he could reach, puffed up and growling loudly, claws digging deep into the bark. Naga could jump surprisingly high and when she did, her teeth were only about a foot from the branch.

Only when he started swiping his claws at the creature did Bolin and Korra decide to do something. And even then, it was only after a claw had caught and made a cut on Naga's nose. She let out a yip and rubbed a paw across her nose when she landed, then shook her head, a few drops of blood hitting the ground.

Naga started to growl, a low threatening sound deep from her throat.

"Mako!" Korra gasped, going over to look at Naga's nose. It wasn't bleeding anymore. It wasn't deep enough to bleed for more than a few seconds. "Naga, go to the pen. It's late."

Naga whined but turned away. "Good girl," Korra said before looking up at Mako, arms crossed.

He stared down at her, then to Bolin. Well, mostly at Pabu. The fire ferret made a noise and jumped off the earthbender's shoulder. "Pabu, no!" he said, trying to grab his pet. Pabu was too quick though, and a second later was up the tree and on the branch.

Mako cursed and sprang off the branch, landed clumsily, and then quickly climbed onto Korra. She yelped and went to pluck him off, but his sharp hiss made her stop. He had taken residence on top of her head, careful not to stick his claws into her scalp.

Crossing her arms, she looked at Bolin. He was holding back a laugh and she rolled her eyes. "Get Pabu. Everyone should be in bed soon." The boy nodded and whistled. The fire ferret looked down at him, skidded down the trunk of the tree, and ran back up to his shoulder.

"Okay. Let's go," Korra said, turning to the house. Bolin followed as they walked to the door.

"Now stay quiet," Korra told them as she carefully walked inside. All the lights were off, so she lit a tiny flame in her hand. "Mako is staying in my room tonight," she said as they went down the hall.

"Why-"

"Shh!" Korra hushed. "Because, if you're in your room, Pabu will just make a ruckus, and we don't want that."

He sighed. "Good point…"

They stopped at the boys' room. "Okay. Goodnight, Bo," Korra said as he opened the door. He kept a hand on Pabu as he walked in. "Night," he answered, closing the door behind him.

Korra and Mako, still on her head, continued to her room in silence. When she walked in and closed the door he finally jumped down, landing with a soft thud.

"Mako!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said quickly.

She huffed and motioned to her bed. He blinked and jumped up onto it. A moment later she tossed the blanket on top of him.

"Hey!"

"Stay under there for a few minutes. I need to change."

"Fine."

He heard a few drawers open and close as he waited. After the few minutes had passed, Korra removed the blanket.

Mako stood and shook. "It's hot under there," he stated. "Good," she replied.

He snorted and looked at her. She had changed into a plain t-shirt and shorts and had removed her hair ties. She gave him a look and he quickly turned away. Rolling her eyes, she got into bed.

Mako took a few steps back as she pulled the blanket up. "Come here," she told him. He just stared at her. Sighing, she grabbed him and he let out a sharp hiss.

"Oh, shut up," she said, putting him down in front of her.

"Why can't I stay down there?" he asked, going to move back to where he had just been. Korra moved him back. "Korra-"

"If you're down there and someone comes in they'll see you. I don't want to explain why there's a cat in my room. Now, stay put," the girl said.

Mako's head dropped a little but he finally obeyed.

"Good cat."

"Oh, save it."

Korra snorted in amusement and he sighed.

The blanket covered him again a moment later. Annoyed, he poked his head out from underneath to glare at Korra, who grinned.

"I'm going to sleep now," she told him with a yawn. He just grunted in answer and crossed his paws in front of him.

He felt Korra's breath on his ears as he fell asleep.

Sometime early in the morning, Mako learned that Korra unconsciously liked to hug things in her sleep.

It was a rude awakening. Korra had pulled him close to her chest, and was a little too tight. It took him a moment to actually notice where exactly he was, but when he did he let out an annoyed and exasperated (and perhaps a little embarrassed) sigh and started to push against her arms. She didn't even wake up a little.

"Korra, wake up," he hissed, prodding her shoulder. "Come on, let me go."

He continued to push at her arms and kept attempting to wake her up. After about five minutes he gave up.

"You are a very heavy sleeper," he stated gruffly. He squirmed around a little so he could see out the window. The sky was just showing the first shades of sunrise. _Great, _he thought, _she probably won't be awake for a while…_

Sighing, he tried to go back to sleep and not think about the awkward placement. It wasn't working.

"Korraaaa," he groaned, squirming around again. "Let me go!"

He was able to get a mumble out of her this time. He started to poke her again, a constant jabbing at her shoulder.

"Mako, stop it," she grumbled sleepily.

"Then let me go," he told her.

She blinked open her eyes and yawned before turning onto her back and releasing him.

"Thank you," he huffed, moving a few inches away. She just mumbled something in response and fell back asleep, snoring softly.

With a sigh, Mako did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra and Mako were woken up a few hours later by Bolin. He had come in and opened the curtains enough so that the sunlight flooded in and over their faces. Mako covered his eyes and Korra groaned.

"Come on, wake up guys," Bolin said. "Don't make me get Naga."

At that, Mako shot up. "You wouldn't _dare_."

The earthbender just grinned in response. Korra grumbled and sat up, brushing her messy hair away from her face. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost eleven, I believe," Bolin told her. "Oh, by the way…I _might _have told Asami about Mako…" he added a moment later, scratching the back of his head.

"Bolin! You weren't supposed to tell anyone," Korra said.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, holding his hands up in front of him. "But she can be very intimidating when she wants to be."

Sighing, Korra got up and grabbed Mako, who yelped. "Take Mako outside. I'll meet you after I've changed," she said, handing the cat to Bolin. "Okay. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"It's fine. Just, go," Korra told him, pointing to the door. The earthbender nodded and went out, closing the door as he left.

* * *

When Korra went outside she was met with an amusing surprise.

Asami had joined Bolin. The girl was sitting on the ground, dragging the tip of a stick back and forth along the stone. Whenever it passed Mako's paws he'd try to grab it, but Asami would always pull it away before he touched it. The Sato got him to jump a few times and he fell on his back once, causing her and Bolin to laugh.

Korra laughed and walked over. "Having fun?"

Mako, who was too busy trying to catch the stick, hadn't noticed Korra until she spoke. He jumped out of surprise and spun to face her, his tail puffing up.

"Hey Korra," Bolin greeted with a small wave.

"Korra, question. Why is Mako a cat?" Asami asked, tossing the stick.

"I don't know. You might find this hard to believe, but this has actually happened twice before," Korra said with a shrug. She sat down, followed by Bolin, and picked up the stick Asami had thrown.

"Really? I _do _find that hard to believe," Asami said.

"Well it's true," Bolin said. "Last time, all three of us got turned into cats. The first time it was just Korra."

Korra nodded and started to tap the ground in front of Mako with the stick. He gave a huff and turned away. Disappointed, Korra turned back to Asami.

"So, Asami, how did you get Bolin to tell you about Mako?"

"That's a secret," she said with a wink.

Korra looked at Bolin, who shook his head. "She made me promise not to tell you."

"Ugh, fine," she said, turning back to Asami. "Anyway, you don't seem too weirded out about this, or is it just me?"

"Well, at first I was, but now…not really. Probably because he's just really cute."

"I am NOT cute," Mako cut in, ears back.

Asami blinked and stared at him for a few seconds then said, "He can talk?"

"I was disappointed too," Korra said. Mako narrowed his eyes and jabbed her arm with a claw. "Ouch! Don't do that," she said, smacking his head. Asami and Bolin laughed and Mako trotted away with a snort.

He stopped short when he heard a bark.

"Oh no…" Korra breathed.

"What?" Asami asked, confused.

"NAGA!"

Mako turned tail and sprinted through the group in a panic.

"Okay, who let Naga out?" Korra groaned, getting up. "Bo, Asami, do me a favor and get Mako before he runs up a tree again. I'll get Naga."

Asami and Bolin nodded and went after Mako, just as Naga appeared.

Korra took a stance, blocking Naga's path. "Naga, sit!"

The sharp command brought Naga to a skidding halt, stopping only an inch from Korra's form. The dog sat heavily, head down to avoid her master's scowl.

"Naga, do _not _chase the cat."

Naga's head lifted at the sound of "cat" and she went to stand up, but Korra flicked her nose and she sat with a whine. "Bad dog, Naga. What did I just tell you?"

The polar bear-dog whined again and laid down with a sigh.

"Stay."

Korra turned and went to find Bolin and Asami, pausing to tell Naga to go inside. The dog let out a low grumbling sound and walked away.

After a few minutes, Korra found Bolin and Asami near the training area. "Uh…where's Mako?" she asked, walking up to her two friends. "I think he's hiding under the shed where the training equipment is," Bolin told her.

Rolling her eyes, Korra walked over to the shed and crouched down. "Have you tried getting him out?" she asked, looking up at the two. "We tried, but he refused to come out until we were sure Naga was taken care of," Asami answered. Korra muttered something. "Well, I took care of her. So, Mako, you can come out now."

After a moment, two paws appeared from under the shed. "Are you _sure_ she's gone?" he asked. "Oh for the love of…" Korra shifted to her hands and knees and reached under the shed to grab Mako. Pulling him out, she stood up and patted the dust off his fur.

"Jeez, Mako, calm down. Your heart is racing a mile a minute," she said, going back to Asami and Bolin. "Ugh, great, now you're covered in dirt…Can't have that, Pema will get upset."

"If I understand correctly, you're saying he needs a bath," Asami guessed, a smirk on her face.

"Basically," Korra said.

"Oh, no, I am not letting you give me a _bath. _I refuse to let you," Mako said, trying to squirm out of Korra's grasp.

"Stop that. And I don't care~" Korra sang. "You two can help," she added to Asami and Bolin.

"This should be fun," Asami said as Bolin snorted, holding back a laugh. They followed as Korra walked off, keeping a good hold on the struggling Mako.

* * *

"Dammit Mako, hold still!" Korra said, annoyed, soapy water swirling around her hands. Mako kept running and jumping and ducking, dodging the water with ease.

Korra was too busy trying to hit Mako to notice she was getting Asami and Bolin wet until they called her name. That moment of distraction was enough for Mako surprise her. He jumped up onto her back, quick to push off again when she flinched. The water she was bending above her head crashed down on her and she gasped.

Bolin and Asami started to laugh as Korra shook her head, water spraying everywhere. She turned to Mako, glaring. He was too busy laughing to notice her come over, bending the soapy water off the ground and her clothes, until it was too late. She swung her arm down and the water crashed into him.

It was Korra's turn to laugh as Mako let out a surprised yowl. He sputtered and stood up, glaring at the girl with narrowed eyes. Shaking out his dripping fur, he said, "Okay! I deserved that. But, don't do it again."

"Or what?" Korra asked, stifling her laughter.

"I'll claw you. These things are sharp," he said, holding up a paw, his long claws out.

Korra was about to say something when a voice sounded.

"Korra! What in the world are you doing that could cause you to make so much noise?"

"Tenzin!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Shit. Everyone, run!" Korra said, grabbing Mako. "We can't have him see Mako. I am NOT explaining it."

"I can run by myself," Mako hissed.

"Shut up."

Bolin and Asami ran after Korra as she sprinted into the trees. They hid just in time because a few seconds later Tenzin appeared.

* * *

"Okay, we should be safe now," Korra said, back against a tree. She put Mako down and slid to the ground, panting. Asami and Bolin also sat to catch their breath.

"Okay, so how long are we going to stay in the trees?" Asami asked, once her breathing returned to normal. Korra shrugged and said, "We probably don't have to be here for _too _long. Besides, there's a council meeting later today that he has to go to. Pema and the kids are going along too, because she wanted to take Rohan to the park."

"Can we go inside when they leave then?" Bolin asked. Asami nodded and leaned back on her hands. Mako just grunted and sharpened his claws on a tree trunk.

Korra watched him for a moment, the sighed. "Yeah, sure. I'm tired, anyway. I want a nap."

Once they heard Oogi take off the four got up and went inside. Korra went straight to her room, grabbing Mako as she went. Asami and Bolin chuckled when he let out a yelp.

Korra closed the door to her room, dropped Mako on the floor, and collapsed on her bed. Mako snorted and jumped up, taking his place beside her.

Within a few minutes both were asleep.

* * *

Author's note: hey look what updated XD sorry this took so long. Hopefully I'll have beach day updated soon


End file.
